


Beauty in the Fallen

by MistressofHappyEndings



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Early In An Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, sweet PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofHappyEndings/pseuds/MistressofHappyEndings
Summary: Booker has asked.  Joe and Nicky are willing to provide.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Beauty in the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write over 1200 words of smut in under 2 hours? Yes - yes, I did. This isn't what I was planning on doing with my evening, but here you go! Enjoy!

Booker sits in an overstuffed chair, one situated with a convenient view of the bed before him and its occupants. He’s straight-backed, fingers curled tightly around the armrests, feet and knees pressed together. He is suffering, but it is a delicious suffering, and a torture that he specifically requested. He has no one to blame but himself for his current predicament, but _mon Dieu_ , he’s not regretting a moment. 

Joe and Nicky are stretched out on the bed, bodies naked and sheened in sweat. They’ve already gone one round with each other, the evidence of which is sliding wet and white down the inside of Nicky’s thighs, the cut of his stomach muscles as he rises above Joe. Heedless of the mess, Nicky positions Joe onto his knees before him, a hand between Joe’s shoulder blades as he presses down. It’s his turn now to sheathe himself inside his lover’s body, and Joe bends easily, cheek resting on forearms, hips in the air and chest brushing the soft burgundy sheets. 

The long brown strands of Nicky’s hair obscures his eyes for a moment as he tips slightly forward, but Booker can see the smile on his lips as his hands caress Joe’s hips, the back of his thighs. He strokes his fingers down the cleft of Joe’s ass and tugs at the flared base of the plug, pulling it gently free. Booker pants at the sight as Nicky tosses it to join the one that had been lodged deep inside his own body earlier that evening, still slick and shiny with lubricant. 

A warm feeling that had nothing to do with the lust riding through his veins fills him. Booker had asked, yes, but he hadn’t thought of how thoroughly the pair would prepare in order to indulge him tonight. He should have. These two men never do anything halfway. 

Soft, sweet sounds fall from Joe’s lips as Nicky wastes no time replacing the silicone with his own cock and sets a deep, steady rhythm. Those sounds become louder and sharper when Nicky reaches long, talented fingers to fondle Joe’s chest. Joe’s nipples are peaked and oh so sensitive, and Nicky knows just how to touch them, how to rub and pluck and pinch until Joe is rocking back onto him, punched out little moans falling from bitten lips, wordlessly begging for more. 

Nicky’s body undulates slow and lazy like the ebb and flow of the tide under a full moon. His hands wander, taking in every inch of tanned skin, his lips pressing wherever they can reach. Joe grabs for him with one hand and turns his head in Booker’s direction so he has full view of their mouths working in concert in a devouring kiss. The angle their heads are tilted in should be awkward, but all Booker can see is the beauty and passion of their union. 

Booker's hands clutch the arms of the chair until his knuckles whiten, but he waits and does his best to ignore the painful pressure against his zipper. Not yet. 

When Nicky pulls out to change position, Joe whimpers a protest. Nicky’s insistent hands push him onto his side, and he leans over, pressing his lips in sweet little pecks over Joe’s mouth. Eyelashes flutter dark over warm, brown eyes as Joe sighs quietly into the intimate space between them. 

When he breaks away, Nicky doesn't go far, holding eye contact with Joe as he moves him fully onto his back. Joe trembles, legs falling open in blatant invitation, and Nicky moves closer into that warm cradle. Nicky whispers something against his lips that Booker can’t make out, and Joe nods. Their foreheads press together, and Joe lays a hand at the back of Nicky's neck, fingers scratching through the sweaty hair at his nape. 

Booker doesn't see it when Nicky re-seats himself, but he cannot miss how Joe’s body reacts at the welcome intrusion. The muscles in his stomach and thighs quiver, his breathing stutters, his back arches and his eyes shut tightly. He whines, and Nicky shushes him, cupping his cheek and brushing a thumb over the jut of bone. Joe's eyes open, and they watch each other, gaze heavy with so many things. 

Sometimes, Booker envies them their connection, forged through centuries of knowing and loving and living and dying for each other, but mostly he's just glad. Glad that they can be with each other like this and still find room in their hearts to include and indulge him the way they do. 

Nicky's hips work harder, faster. Joe is whimpering, whispering broken bits of poetry and sweet things in Arabic and Italian between hot, heavy kisses. The line of his body grows taunt the closer he gets the edge, his knees coming up to bracket Nicky’s hips, feet planted against the sheets to give him the leverage he needs to meet each of his lover’s thrusts. 

When he finally comes, it’s with Nicky’s teeth grazing the line of his jaw, and a sound escapes him, short and sharp. Pain and pleasure in exactly the right amounts, the tension holds Joe for long, ecstatic moments before finally releasing him to lie spent against the rumpled bedding. 

Nicky laps at the bit of mess that reached his chin and continues his steady pace, keeping close, letting Joe cling and whisper encouragement. Joe’s fingers pull at his hair and curl against his jaw, his teeth catch Nicky's lower lip, and that is all Nicky needs. His hips stutter, and he spills inside of Joe, who groans at the feeling of being filled. Nicky falls forward, just barely catching himself on his elbows to avoid crushing the man beneath him. 

As their breath and heartbeats slow, they kiss and touch and murmur to each other out loud and silently with their eyes and hands, a communion between souls as well as bodies. 

Booker knew when he asked them for this that it would be something special, something beautiful. But this … he feels awe, like he just witnessed some kind of secret, sacred ritual, enacted for just one supplicant – him. He doesn’t know what to do with this feeling, and he closes his eyes to try and bring his rampant thoughts in check. 

His eyes fly open at the press of gentle fingers against his cheek and knee. He finds Nicky kneeling on the carpet before him and Joe bending over the chair at his side. Both are watching him with affection and maybe a little apprehension. Joe strokes the tips of his fingers over the edge of his beard where it meets the sensitive skin of his neck, and Booker lets out a little whimper. Nicky chuckles quietly at the sound. 

“There you are, _la nostra anima_ ,” he says as he pushes lightly at Booker’s knee to open up space enough for him to fit into. “Did you enjoy the first part of your birthday present?” 

Booker can only nod as Joe shifts around behind the chair and starts on the buttons of his shirt. “Hmm, we’re glad. You were so good for us, hayati, you didn’t move or make a sound. I think you more than earned the next part of your gift. Don’t you think so, my love?” 

Nicky cups his hand over the prominent bulge in Booker’s jeans and presses down with the slightest of touches just as Joe dips his hands inside his loosened shirt to trace light spirals over his collarbones. Booker groans as if struck. 

“Yes, _mi amore_ , I do. Let’s give it to him, shall we?”


End file.
